legoatlantisfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NOBODY
Welcome to my Talk Page :Beware the Guardian Minifig heads : Users NOBODY am i'm a registered user. I'm asking you this because I was trying to edit Lego Atlantis: The Movie but it said able for registered users only.Prime-man208 21:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 That was because the page was protected. The page was getting vandalized so it was protected. But your a registered user... it must prevent new users also. I'll down the protection level so you can edit . --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 22:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Movie It didn't show the whole info.Prime-man208 22:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 You mean that when you went to the page there was nothing on it, or when you started to edit there was nothing? Or was it something else. --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 22:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Did you know that we can apply for a wiki spotlight if we reach 200 pages? Proof. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 00:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Haunted House Visit My Haunted House! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 22:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow! A haunted house game! I wonder if Count Crotocall made it? --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 22:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :............Did You Play it Yet? and Yes, He Did. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 22:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I played it. Got "Blacked out (Or killed however you want to put it)" 3 times. And cool prize. BTW Where did you get the pic for the prize? --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 22:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I Don't Want to Say........It Would Ruin the Prize-Factor. also, Can you Change the Info (Copy This to Your Page!) on The pic to Something else? I Don't Want people putting it on their page without Wining the game. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 22:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : I know where it's from. It's from LU. --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 22:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Lego Universe? Nah......Clutch Powers. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall Reporting!']][[User:Crotocall/haunted house| Visit My Haunted House!]] 23:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Clutch Powers? Wow. Never thought of that. --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D '''With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 23:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Happy 1,000! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall Reporting!']][[User:Crotocall/haunted house| Visit My Haunted House!]] 20:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D '''With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 21:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Beans *'NOBODY':Beans dosen't work for anything *'Crotocall':Read This. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall Reporting!']][[User:Crotocall/haunted house| Visit My Haunted House!]] 20:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. I didn't read that Club Article carefully . P.S: Did you see the trailer for the movie Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time ? It's on the Prince of Persia page on Lego.com. The movie looks nothing like the game (I know, I completed the game). --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D '''With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 21:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Funny! I Just Read the brickset article about it. I Haven't Played the game Though. P.S. Good Job on the new template! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall Reporting!']][[User:Crotocall/haunted house| Visit My Haunted House!]] 22:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually I'm still having trouble on the template. P.S: The game is hard in some bits and has some "Suggestive" parts (Or in other cases, filthy parts). And I played the game on my PS2. --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D '''With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 22:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :If you're not allowed to go on youtube................why the he.......heck are you allowed to play suggestive games? [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall Reporting!']][[User:Crotocall/haunted house| Visit My Haunted House!]] 01:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Inapropiate content Removed :Okay, Stop...'''Just, Stop! This is a lego wiki. Not a Teen game wiki! You're Talking about suggestive stuff! and that's not allowed! I'm going to have to delete your last post. sorry I asked! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall Reporting!']][[User:Crotocall/haunted house| Visit My Haunted House!]] 18:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thought you were going to delete it. --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D '''With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 21:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Why post it then? Just Think, a 7 year old kid might be reading your talk page and see That! What would happen Then!?! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall Reporting!']][[User:Crotocall/haunted house| Visit My Haunted House!]] 21:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Never give out you Age on the internet. Oh wait...was that you Age? --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D '''With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 21:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC)